


Patience 3: A Prequel

by noahsfreckles



Category: Noah Centineo - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Protective Older Brothers, Summer Fling, Summer Love, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, noah centineo - Freeform, summer time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahsfreckles/pseuds/noahsfreckles
Summary: Lexi and Noah have history in Patience but this is their story about what happens during two week trip to a cabin with Chris, Lexi's older brother and Noah's best friend and Harley, Lexi's best friend before that eventful night.This is a story of firsts. 😉This can read as a standalone or as a prequel to Patience.Enjoy. 😉😉





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prequel to my story Patience but can be read as a stand alone or a prequel.

"Lex! Noah is here, let's go!" Chris yells from the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't want to go! Why do I have to go?"

"Mom and dad said you had to."

"Ugh fine, gimme a minute."

"Hurry up."

I come down in pink T-shirt that says babe, black jeans that are all ripped up and my black vans. "I have arrived."

"About time! You know how impatient Noah is."

"Well he's just going to have to learn _patience_, isn't he?"

Chris rolls his eyes and I put my phone in my back pocket, grab my purse, and follow Chris out the door.

"About time, I was about to leave your asses," Noah says as we get in and buckle up.

"Blame that one, I was ready."

I roll my eyes as I put my headphones in and start listening to my music as I look out the window.

I hear Noah say, "what's with her?" to Chris and I turn down my music to hear his reply.

"Some girls were making fun of her at school."

"Why this time?" Noah asks sounding concerned.

"I don't know, she won't talk to me about it and she been avoiding everyone that's why my parents made me take her with."

"Oh, maybe I can find out."

"Good luck bro."

Noah pulls into the parking lot of the mall, he finds a parking spot and I get out of the back seat. I start walking towards the doors when Chris grabs my arm.

"What?"

"Calm down, I'm just giving you dad's card. He said don't go crazy just get what you need," Chris says.

I take the card and head inside. I hear the guys behind me but continue walking with my headphones in. I head towards Forever 21 and I see the guys following me inside. I roll my eyes.

I start looking at shirts when I see Noah walking over.

"Hey Lexi."

"Noah."

"Whoa, the hostility is strong over here."

I roll my eyes, "What do you want?"

"Real strong."

"The girls were talking about how I haven't developed yet, now go tell Chris," I say and walk away.

I grab a couple shirts and shorts, I head towards the fitting rooms to try them on when I see him watching me, I roll my eyes and walk into a room. I try the clothes on and groan, nothing fits me right. I change back into my clothes and sit down on the bench they have in there.

"Lexi?" Noah says and knocks on my door.

"Yeah?"

"We're um gonna head upstairs. Chris says text one of us when you're ready."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Noah!" I quickly stand up and open the door.

"Yeah?"

"I um just wanted to say I'm sorry for biting your head off, I know you were just concerned."

"Hey, it's okay. I know how you feel. I was teased in high school too."

"For real?"

"Yeah, everyone used to think I was a freak cause I was almost 6' by ninth grade and everyone else was still like 5'."

"I never knew that about you."

"If you ever wanna talk about anything Lexi, you can come to me. I won't judge you," Noah says.

"Thanks. Can I have a hug?"

"Of course," he smiles, he wraps his arms around me and I smile against his chest.

"Noah! Come on bro. That Destiny girl is working at Dipping Dots."

He pulls back from the hug and looks at me, "better go before he makes a scene."

"Yeah," I laugh.

He turns and catches up with Chris.

I go back to the fitting room and grab the clothes, putting them in the return section.

I shop around for about an hour, I see the guys a couple times and I decide to grab something to eat when I see a few girls from school that we're making fun of me and I turn around quickly but they see me.

_Fuck my life_.

"Look girls, it's 'Flat dria'. Are you here to buy training bras?" Josey says and the other girls laugh.

I don't respond and start to walk away when Josey grabs my arm causing me to drop my bags. I quickly bend down to pick up my stuff before they see what I bought when Josey picks up bright pink lace trimmed cheekies, I bought at Victoria's Secret.

"And who are you going to wear these for? Your imaginary boyfriend?" She starts laughing and the other girls laugh.

"She's going to wear them for me, aren't you babe?" Noah says and I look up at him.

"Yeah, they were supposed to be a surprise," I quickly say as he takes the undies from Josey and helps me pick up the rest of my stuff.

"He's your boyfriend?" Josey gasps.

Noah grabs all the bags from me and stands up then holds out his hand for me. He helps me up and wraps his arm around my waist.

"Yeah, he is," I say and Noah kisses my temple.

"What?" Josey says.

"Babe, we gotta go. We're going to be late."

"Oh sorry. Bye girls." I say as Noah and I walk away. He keeps his arm around me until we're away from the food court.

"Thanks Noah," I say and blush a little.

"It was nothing. I saw what was happening and rushed over."

"Where's Chris?"

"In Foot Locker, I came out to wait when I saw you."

"Please don't tell Chris, I don't want a whole lecture."

"My lips are sealed," he pretends to zip them and hands me the pretend key.

I take it and put in my jeans' pocket causing him to smile.

"Noah. Lex." We hear Chris call and he walks over to us. "Are you ready? And why is Noah holding your bags?"

"I um."

"Her hands were hurting so I said I would hold them for a minute," Noah says and smiles at me.

"I'm kinda hungry but I'm ready if you two are," I say and look at Chris.

"I could do food too, bro," Noah says.

"Yeah I'm hungry too. Where ya two wanna go?"

"Wendy's!" We say at the same time and I start laughing and Chris rolls his eyes.

"Let's go ya weirdos and give Lexi her bags back Noah, you look you're her boyfriend."

I blush a little as Noah hands them back.

"Thanks."

"No problem," he says and winks at me causing me to blush more.

We walk through the food court and I see Josey and the girls and I move closer to Noah and he wraps his arm around me.

Chris holds the door open for us and Noah quickly moves his arm so Chris doesn't see.

We pile in Noah's car and head off to Wendy's.

I head up to my room to put my new stuff away and to let Noah and Chris hang out. I have my door closed a little bit but you can still see in it.

I decide to try on some of the clothes I got. I pull off my shirt and grab a new one I bought. I take a pic of in my mirror and change into my next shirt and take a pic.

I leave the shirt on and pull off my jeans and slip on some shorts.

"God I wish I had an ass to fill these out better," I groan out loud.

I slip them off and look at the Victoria's Secrets bag, I pull out some tiny shorts I found in the clearance and slip them on.

I take a pic, "at least these make it look like I have an ass."

My phone dings in my hand and I look at it and smile: **Noah**.

Noah: Chris is boring me. Help.

Lexi: Sorry can't hang with the big boys 🤷🏼♀️

Noah: Ugh come watch a movie with us?

Lexi: got homework, no can do.

Noah: Ugh

I set my phone down. I grab some bright blue undies I got today, laying them next to a matching bra and I grab black pajama pants and a black T-shirt and lay them on the bed.

I walk in the bathroom and grab a fresh towel and hang it on the hook, I lean in the shower and start it. I walk back in my room and grab my speaker and phone.

I set up my speaker and phone and turn on the music as I get undressed, getting in the shower.

Twenty minutes later, I get out and wrap the towel around me and head back in my room with my phone and speaker. I set them on my nightstand and sit on my bed for a minute.

I get up and walk over to my door and find it closed all the way already, I shrug and take off my towel and start drying off my body.

I reach my bed and reach for the bra.

_Wait, didn't I pick the bright blue one?_

I pick up the bright pink lace trimmed one and slip it, I reach for the undies and they're not the blue ones either but bright pink lace trimmed ones like the bra.

_What?_

I slip them and think I'm losing my mind, I grab the black shirt which is still the one I picked and the black pajama bottoms.

I grab the Victoria's Secrets bag and look for the blue ones I swore I pick and find them at the bottom of the bag under the tissue paper.

_Why are they under the tissue paper? The cashier wouldn't do that_.

I sit down on my bed and think when my phone dings; **Harley**.

Harley: are you dating Noah?

Lexi: what?!

Harley: that's the rumor going around.

Lexi: who'd you hear it from?

Harley: Travis who heard it from Chad who heard it from Sammi who heard it from Josey

Lexi: Josey was at the mall teasing me again and Noah saw and he came to my rescue

Harley: came to your rescue?! I need more info!

Lexi: I went to the mall with Noah and Chris to get some summer clothes cause my parents said we could I didn't wanna go cause I didn't wanna see anyone from school but Chris made me. Well I was going to the food court cause I was hungry and Josey and the minions saw me, Josey grabbed my arm and made my bags fall on the ground and I tried to hurry up and collect everything before they saw cause I went to Victoria's Secrets and one of the undies fell out of the bag and Josey grabbed it and asked who I would wear these for and Noah saw and came over and helped me pick up my things and he pretended to be my bf for a minute so they would stop picking on me.

Harley: Whoa lemme process all that.   
Harley: So Whoa! What do you mean pretended to be your bf? Gimme the details!

Lexi: he grabbed the undies from

I typing and gasp.

_Those were the same undies oh my god. He changed my undies/bra. He was in my room. Oh my god!_

I just sit on the bed for a few minutes until my phone starts dinging.

Harley: did you die?  
Harley: hello  
Harley: don't leave me hanging  
Harley: did Noah come and ask you to be his gf  
Harley: HEY  
Harley: ALEXANDRIA

I grab my phone and finish what I was typing;

Lexi: he grabbed the undies from Josey and helped me pick up everything then helped me up and wrapped his arm around me. she asked if he was my boyfriend and he said yes and called me babe and we walked back towards where Chris was but Chris didn't see us. He carried my bags until Chris came out and said he looked like my bf.

Harley: OH MY EFFING GAWD

Lexi: he's texted me too before my shower

Harley: and said what?

Lexi: he said Chris was boring and wanted me to come hang out and watch a movie but I said I have homework which is true

Harley: FORGET THE HOMEWORK AND GET YOUR BUTT DOWNSTAIRS!

I bite my lip and think if I should or not.

_I could always do my homework later, one movie can't hurt._

Lexi: I'm going!

Harley: bring me with

Lexi: duh!

I get off the bed and quickly towel dry my hair and brush it out then head out of my room.

I head down the stairs and go in the kitchen to grab a water.

"Al, is that you?" Chris yells.

"Who else would it be?"

"Grab me a water!"

I groan and roll my eyes, I open the fridge and grab two more just in case Noah wants one too.

I walk into the living and put the water bottle on Chris' neck causing him to shriek and I start laughing and run over to the couch.

I hand Noah his as he laughing at Chris.

"I hate you so much, Alexandria," Chris says and glares at me.

"I don't hate you, Lexi," Noah says.

"And I don't hate you either, Noah."

Chris rolls his eyes and turns back to the tv.

"What are we watching?" I ask Noah.

He shrugs, "some show Chris put on, told you he was boring."

I start giggling. I lean over and whisper, "watch this." I open the tv remote on my phone and quickly change it Netflix.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Chris yells.

Noah and I start laughing.

"Lex!"

"What?" I say as I calm down.

"That was mean."

"Noah and I were bored. Let's watch a movie."

"Ugh pick one," Chris says.

I start flipping through when Noah says a movie so I click it and we start watching it.

Half way through the movie, I start to get tired and lay down with my head on the arm rest and my legs next to Noah's thigh. I continue to watch the movie like that.

Next thing I know I'm waking up to an empty room and a blanket on me. I grab my phone and see it's only 10:42pm. I stretch when I hear talking in the kitchen, I quietly get off the couch and walk towards the kitchen.

"Dude the whole summer?" Chris says.

"The whole summer, I didn't know it was the whole summer when I signed up," Noah says.

"Can't you get out of it?"

"I've tried. They said they couldn't get anyone else."

"Ugh bro."

"I know. It's our last summer before college but I will make like 2k for the summer. When I get done, we can party so hard."

"This just sucks, now I gotta hang out with Travis and Josh."

"Sorry."

"Whatever let's go play some Xbox."

"Lexi is in the living room, member."

"Fuck, um."

I make a noise and walk into the kitchen rubbing my eyes, "how long have I been sleeping?"

"Like an hour, but now we can play Xbox," Chris says and walks away.

"I'm going to bed. Night," I say and yawn.

"Night Lexi," Noah says and hugs me.

"Night Noah." I hug him back.

He unwraps himself from me and heads into the living room.

"Night sis."

"Night."

I head to the stairs and go up to my room.

🏝🏝🏝🏝🏝🏝🏝🏝🏝

I groan for the tenth time while I'm trying to pack for the two weeks at the cabin. Nothing fits anymore, I finally got my wish, I started developing after school ended two and a half months ago and nothing fits.

I finally got the ass I wanted and the boobs but I wish my clothes would fit.

"Alexandria?" I hear my mom call as she walks up the stairs.

"In my room," I call.

"Whoa!" She says when she sees my room. "What happened in here?"

I frown and look at her, "nothing fits anymore. I have nothing to wear to the cabin."

"Aww hon, I can take you shopping, it's not an issue. I knew this was going to happen. Grab everything that doesn't fit and we can donate it while we're out."

"Okay." I start sorting through everything as she leaves my room.

"Hey Al," Chris says as he walks to my door.

"What?"

"Did Harley say she could come yet or not?"

"Yeah, she said she's coming, why?"

"Just trying to figure out the car situation."

"Aren't you taking your Jeep?"

"Yeah but there's not that much trunk space cause I know how you pack."

"I'm only bringing ten shirts, three pairs of shorts, some suits and other stuff. I promise one suitcase and a carry on."

"I'm not a plane," he says and rolls his eyes.

"Is Josh or Hunter coming?"

"Josh. Hunter got stuck babysitting the twins since they got sick and can't go back to daycare."

"Good, Hunter is always so weird."

Chris laughs. "What's going on here?"

"Mom's taking me to get clothes cause none of these fit and we're donating all these."

"Oh. Good luck."

I roll my eyes. "Hopefully she just gives me the card and lets me get whatever."

"You better pray or you'll be coming back as a nun."

"Ugh."

Chris starts laughing as he walks away.

I toss all the clothes in a garbage bag I have in my room and drag it down the stairs.

"Mom, I'm ready."

"Okay."

I drag the bag out to the car and wait for her. She comes out a few minutes later and we head off to the mall.

When we get back, I finally have new clothes for the cabin and a few more suits cause my mom thought I needed more. I finish packing and bring my suitcase downstairs and put it by the stairs.

I head to Chris' door to the basement, "Chris. I'm ready whenever you are!"

"I'll be up in ten. Go make sure the coolers still has ice in them."

I roll my eyes as I walk away and do as he asks. I check the coolers and add some more ice as he comes upstairs carrying his suitcase.

"Al? Is this the suitcase?"

"Yeah."

I hear Chris carrying the suitcases to the car so I quickly go up and grab my gym bag and bring it downstairs. I make sure to grab the extra charger from the kitchen and put it in the bag and bring it out to the Jeep. I put it in the backseat and go back inside and find my dad and Chris bringing out the coolers so I move out of the way and grab the door for them.

"Al, lets go," Chris yells from outside and I make sure we have everything when my dad stops me. 

"Alexandria, I want you to have this in case something happens. I don't want Chris to spend all his money for the summer in these two weeks so only use it for food and emergencies."

"Yes daddy."

"Have fun sweetie, and try not to fight with Chris too much."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too."

I put the card in my phone case and head outside to the Jeep.

We head to Josh's and Harley's to pick them up and head up to the cabin.

"You two can either take one room each or share, I don't care. We're taking the basement," Chris says once we get everything out of the Jeep and inside the cabin.

"Aye aye Captain," I say and Harley and I decided to take two separate rooms cause both tend to hog the bed when we stay over at each other's houses.

We carry our stuff to our rooms and Harley comes into mine when she's done.

"So..I noticed Josh watching you," Harley says and sits on the bed.

"Ugh, please tell me it wasn't creepy like Hunter always does."

"No, he was more like 'dayum!' more than 'I want her to sit on my face'."

"I'll take that over Hunter and his creepiness. I can't wait till he goes away for college and I don't have to see him anymore."

Harley laughs.

I walk over to the bed and lay down across it and Harley lays back too.

"You know who I miss?"

"Who?"

"Noah."

"Oh."

"I haven't seen him all summer and there's only three weeks until they go away for college."

"Isn't he still living at home? And Chris is living at home, right?"

"Yeah but I miss his hugs. I haven't seen him since the day he left for that camp."

"Damn that was like the beginning of June."

"Yup. He hasn't seen all the new developments unless he stalks my insta."

"Wanna go swimming?"

"Sure, not doing anything else," I laugh.

"I'll go change and meet you downstairs in ten," Harley says as she sits up.

"Okay." I say as Harley gets off the bed and out the door.

I walk over to my suitcase and start looking for my suits. I pick my white bikini with rainbow stripes. I close my door and quickly change. I grab a towel from my suitcase and head downstairs when I hear Chris and Josh coming up from the basement and I wrap the towel around myself and sit in the living room on the couch.

"Jesus Lex!" Chris says loudly.

"What?"

"You just scared the shit out of me. Why are you just sitting in the couch in a towel?"

"Harley and I are gonna go for a swim."

"Oh okay, Josh and I are gonna start making burgers and whatnot for dinner."

"Okay, just ring the bell when it's done."

Harley walks down the stairs with a towel over her shoulder and I roll my eyes. She gets to the bottom and walks past Chris and Josh and sits on the arm of the couch by me.

"Come on, ya weirdo." I get off the couch and pull her outside.

We spend the next hour or so swimming and sun tanning until we hear the bell, the one my parents put so we could know when food was ready or when they needed us.

We head up and eat outside at the picnic table, once we're finished we go back to the pier and tan till we feel like getting back in.


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Noah's POV **

"Call Christmas." I say to my car and the phone starts ringing through the car radio.

"Cent!"

"Christmas!"

"You know I hate that nickname."

"And you know I hate when you park in my spot."

"What?"

I honk the horn and Chris and Josh look up from the picnic table.

"You're back! And here!"

I start laughing and hang up the phone. I turn off my car and I get out, I continue to laugh when Chris bro hugs me.

"Hey Josh."

"Hey."

"Dude when did you get back?" Chris asks when he lets me go.

"About two hours ago, I went to your house and your parents said you had already left so I went home and packed and here I am."

Chris nods, "you can have bedroom on the main floor."

"Cool with me. Closer to the kitchen."

Chris and Josh laugh.

"Speaking of food, there's burgers and what not inside. We just got done eating like thirty minutes ago," Chris says.

"To the kitchen I go after I get my shit from the car."

I walk back to my car, I grab my bags and stuff from the backseat and head inside, dropping my stuff in the bedroom then making a plate of food. I head back outside and sit at the picnic table.

I start eating when I look down at the beach. Josh gets up and heads inside. "How long you been here?"

"Like two hours maybe."

"Any hotties around?"

"Haven't adventures out yet."

I hear a scream towards the lake and shake my head. "How many arguments have you gotten into with Lexi?"

"None, surprisingly."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"A lot has changed since you left."

"I guess so. Wanna bonfire?"

"Sure, there's wood inside for the fireplace."

"Go grab it and I'll get the pit ready, and make Josh do something," I say and Chris laughs.

I get up and take the plate inside to the sink and head back out. I walk down to the fire pit when I see two girls goofing around in the water.

Chris and Josh bring the wood down and once Josh goes to get more I look at Chris, "who's the hottie in the white bikini?"

Chris looks down at the water then at me then back to the water then back to me, "dude, that's Al!"

"Al? Alexandria?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god! She developed."

"Hey! That Lexi you're talking about. My little sister."

"Sorry dude. But you're right a lot has changed," I say and look out at the water once more before going back to setting up the pit. Josh comes back with a lighter and some lighter fluid and I start the fire.

Chris and Josh go get the chairs from the storage when Lexi, who I now recognize and her best friend, Harley come up with towels wrapped around them.

"Do we have stuff for s'mores?" Harley asks.

"I think we do." Lexi says and they walk right by me.

"Oh I see how it is. I came to hang out and I get ignore by **_my favorite girl _**and her best friend. I get it, things have changed," I say.

Lexi stops and looks at Harley then looks at me and I smirk. "Noah!"

I start laughing and she runs back to me and wraps her arms around me.

"I've missed you! When did you get here?"

"I missed you too. About an hour ago."

She unwraps her arms from me and looks up at me and bites her lip. "Are you staying?"

"Have I missed a cabin adventures for the last two years?"

"No."

"Then I'm staying, aduh!"

"Lexi, come on I'm getting cold."

"Gotta go." She says and walks back to Harley and I watch **_Lexi_** walk inside the house as Chris and Josh come back with the chairs.

"We may needs to hose them down. They're all dirty," Chris says and sits the three he has down.

"I'll go get some towels," I quickly say and head inside.

I head upstairs to the closet when I hear Lexi and Harley talking.

"I think I just died. Fuck," Lexi says and I move closer to the door.

"I think he got hotter, is that possible?" Harley says.

"Dude, he was at a camp all summer, he's gotta he so tan. I'm going to die, like legit die."

Harley starts laughing.

"Why are you still in your suit if you were cold?" Lexi asks.

"I saw Chris and Josh coming back with the chairs and didn't want you and Noah to get caught having eye sex."

"Harley! We were not having eye sex."

"Maybe you weren't but he was."

"No, he wasn't."

"Think what you want but he totally was eye fucking your brains out."

"Harley!"

"But I am going to go get dressed cause now I am cold for real."

I quickly grab a few towels and head down the stairs and outside.

Josh and Chris are hosing off the chairs when I come back out.

"Is it working?" I ask.

"Yeah. Can you dry those two off?" Chris asks.

I walk over and start drying the two that are cleaned off already as Lexi and Harley come out in some sweats and t shirts carrying what looks like s'mores ingredients.

"Where can I sit these?" I hear Lexi ask.

"On the stump," I say and start wiping off the other chair.

She places it down and sits in the chair I just finished drying. "Thanks Noah."

"You're welcome, Alexandria." I stick my tongue out at her cause she hates when I call her by her full name.

I finish drying off the other one and motion for Harley to sit down.

"Thanks Noah," she says and smiles.

"You're welcome, Harley."

Josh and Chris bring the other three chairs over and I toss the towels at them as I walk into the cabin.

I come back out with some waters for everyone and sit them on the stump.

I sit down in the only empty chair next to Lexi.

We all start making s'mores and eating them. Once everyone has their fill, we just hang out around the bonfire.

"I think we're gonna go inside," Harley says and I look over at her and then Lexi.

"Did you need help with sleeping beauty?" I ask and she shakes her head no.

She grab the water bottle and touches it to Lexi's face and she jerks up.

"I hate you," she says and groans at Harley.

"Let's go up to bed, sleepyhead."

"But I'm comfy."

"Fine, get eaten alive by bugs. I'm going inside," Harley says and gets up, she starts walking toward the house when Lexi gets up.

"Wait!" She says as she walks over to Harley.

They go inside and me and the guys continue to hang out for a while.

I'm in my room getting ready for bed after being outside with the guys for like a hour then we headed inside to watch a movie.

I pull off my shirt and grab some sweats from my bag, slipping them on and head out to the kitchen to grab a water. I grab the water when I hear, "grab me one too, please."

I grab another another, stand back up and turn around and see Lexi in a tank top, no bra, and some tiny shorts.

I hand her the water and she holds against her neck. "Its so hot in my room even with my fan on."

"My room feels fine."

"Cause you're on the main floor, heat rises," she says and moves the bottle to the other side of her neck.

"Wanna switch rooms?"

"No, I'll survive or go sleep in Harley's room."

"Wouldn't Harley's be hotter with two people?"

"Noah. Shh, I just woke up."

I laugh softly, "Sorry. The offer still stands if you think you might die."

"Okay. I'm going." She points up and starts walking towards the stairs.

"Nigh Lexi."

"Night Noah," she says and she climbs the stairs.

I watch her walk up them and go in her room when I go into mine, I turn on the fan then lay down on the bed.

"She's going to be the death of me these next two weeks," I say to myself then fall asleep.

🏝🏝🏝🏝🏝🏝🏝🏝🏝🏝🏝🏝

**Lexi's POV**

It's been a few days since we all got to the cabin and I've been shamelessly flirting with Noah and he doesn't seem to mind. I try to only do it when Harley is around or when it's just me and Noah.

We made a chore chart so no one would argue about what needs to be done around the cabin and today happens to the day Harley and I make dinner and Noah does the dishes.

We decide to make brats, potato salad, and chips. I'm in the kitchen getting the potatoes ready when Noah comes to grab something from the fridge.

"Whatcha making?" He asks and stands behind me looking over my shoulder.

"Potato salad."

"Like your mom's?"

"Yup, your favorite."

"Yay."

I giggle and shake my head. "What are you guys doing?"

"Playing xbox, Josh sucks."

"I'm fully aware."

"Oh and what has he been sucking with you on?"

I bite my lip and says, "Everything."

Noah laughs and shakes his head. "Well I better head back before Christmas yells at me for bothering you again."

"Dinner should be done in like half an hour to forty-five minutes."

"Okay and hey Lexi?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this cold?" He touches the water bottle he got from the fridge against my exposed lower back.

"Noah!"

He starts laughing and I turn around to hit his chest when I realize he's been shirtless this whole time against me, I bite my lip and look at him.

"Stop messing with the girls! I'm starving, Noah!" I hear Chris yell and he smirks.

"Bye Lexi," Noah says as he leaves the kitchen.

"Bye."

I go back to cooking and finish up a little bit later. I head outside to check on Harley and the brats. "How's it going?"

"Good, they're about done. Did you yell earlier?"

I smirk and nod.

"Noah?"

I nod again. "I was working on the potato salad and he came up and stood behind me, he was asking me what I was doing. And when he went to leave he asked me if the bottle of water he got was cold as he pressed against my back causing me to yell at him."

"The sexual tension is real," Harley says and I roll my eyes.

"Whatever. I'm gonna bring the stuff out and then I'll get the boys."

"Deal."

I head back inside and start putting everything on a tray to bring it out to the picnic table when Chris comes in.

"Is it done?"

"Yes, I just need to bring it out."

Chris comes over and grabs a few things then carries it out for me as I carry the rest out. We set everything on the table and Chris goes back in to grab the guys.

We all sit down to eat and Noah sits across from me, I try not to look at him too much as I eat.

"What do you guys wanna do tonight?" Josh asks.

"Movie night," Noah says.   
"Sleep," I say.   
"Xbox," Harley says.   
"Go into town," Chris says.

"Town? Why would we go to town?" Noah asks and looks at Chris who suggested it.

"To check out the girls, duh."

I look at Harley and bite my lip.

"So are you taking us with so we can check out some guys?" Harley asks and looks at Chris.

He looks at me then at Harley. "No."

"And why not?" She challenges.

"Cause you're only 16."

"And?"

"I don't want my sister getting hit on by older guys."

She looks at me and I shake my head no, "then what are we supposed to do while you guys are in town?"

"Whatever you want."

"I don't think this is fair," Noah says and looks at me then Harley, "I think the girls should come with but let them go to the mall or something."

"Did you wanna do that?" Chris looks at us and I shake my head no.

"I don't even wanna go to town honestly. I'm not feeling too well. I'm just gonna go up to my room," I say, get up, and head upstairs to my room.

I was being honest, I didn't wanna go to town with the guys but the reason why I wasn't feeling well is cause I didn't want Noah going and flirting with girls. Maybe even bringing one back here.

I turn on my fan and lay down on my bed. There's a soft knock on my door a few minutes later. "Come in."

The door opens and reveals Harley. "Are you okay?" She asks as she comes in and closes the door behind her.

"Yeah. I just didn't want to be involved anymore."

"Oh okay."

"Are they going?" I ask hoping she says no.

"Yeah but they're taking two cars. Chris and Josh in Chris's and Noah in his."

"Oh."

"Yeah," she says and bites her lip. "Did you want me to leave you?"

"I was gonna take a nap."

"A nap does sound wonderful, I might take one too."

"Nap nap Harley."

"Nap Nap Lex," she says as she leaves my room and head to her's.

I lay there for a few more minutes until I fall asleep.

I wake up two hours later sweating and I groan. I get up and go to my door, grabbing my robe and open the door. I head downstairs to Noah's room and go the bathroom in there. I turn on the water and strip off my clothes, I get in and moan from the cold water.

I stay in there for about ten minutes then I get out turning off the water. I towel off a little then wrap my hair up in the towel then put on the robe and head back up to my room.

I grab some clean clothes to change into and lay them on the bed. I pick up my bright blue cheekies and put them on then I grab the matching bra and slip it on. I walk over to my phone to check the time; 10:37pm. I walk back to my clothes and slip on my white tank top and black booty shorts.

I head out my room, grabbing my phone, and going downstairs. I go into the kitchen and grab a water then go to the living room. I turn on the tv and find something to watch.

An hour later, I hear someone come home and I turn back to the movie when they come over to the chair near the couch and sit down.

"I've never seen this movie," Noah says and I look at him.

"I can start it over if you want."

"No, it's okay."

"Where's Chris and Josh?"

"Town still. I got bored."

"No girls hit on you," I tease.

"None, I'm interested in."

"Oh you're interested in someone?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

I roll my eyes.

"Where's Harley?"

"Taking a nap still. I woke up sweating and took a shower."

"We can switch rooms any time, Lexi."

"It's okay Noah. I'll survive but if you wake up to me in your bed just ignore it and go back to sleep."

I peek over at Noah after I say it and see him lick his lips.

"Deal. Lexi in my bed, ignore, and go back to sleep, got it."

We're quiet for a little bit just watching the movie when Noah suddenly gets up and goes into the kitchen and comes back with some popcorn, he turns on the side table lamp. He sits down on the couch and holds the bag towards me and I take a handful.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I see Noah tossing the popcorn in the air and catches in his mouth, I giggle a little. He tosses one up and I toss one at his face causing him to miss his. I pretend to watch the movie and he tosses one back at me.

"Hey, no tossing popcorn," I say.

"Says the one who started it," he says and tosses another one at me.

I turn towards him and look at him, "Noah."

He turns towards me and says, "Lexi."

"No more popcorn tossing or I'll make you clean it by yourself."

He tosses one at me and it lands in between my boobs and I look down at it then at him. He leans over and picks it up and eats it. I start blushing.

I toss one at him and it lands on his lap, he looks at it then looks at me and smirks. I bite my lip and look at him then the popcorn.

I get up on my knees and crawl over to him and he bites his lip as he watches me pick it up and put it in my mouth. He moves his legs so one is across the back of the couch and one is on the floor. I move between his legs and sit back on my legs and look at him.

"I like this shade of blue on you." He says and looks at my chest then up at me.

"Are you sure? Cause you didn't like it that night I got them."

He looks at me confused.

"I know I picked these and not the bright pink ones."

"I think you're confused," he says and smirks.

"Oh you do. Then please explain why this set was at the bottom of my bag under the tissue paper?"

"Cashier error."

"More like Noah wanted to see me in the pink and not this lovely shade of blue." I look down then look at him and rub my hands over my body and smirk. "I think Noah likes both colors on me but he prefers none like last night."

He licks his lips and nods slightly.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." I move closer to him and smirk. "Noah prefers none?"

He licks his lips and nods again.

"That can be arranged any time you want, Noah."

He looks me in the eyes then down at my breasts then back up at me, "now."

"Would you like the honors or shall I do it?"

He licks his lip and moves his hands towards me when we hear a door close upstairs and he groans and I quickly move back to the spot I was in.

"Lex?" Harley calls.

"Living room," I respond.

She comes downstairs and walks into the living room and sits down between Noah and I.

"What are we watching?" She asks.

"Oh it was just a random movie but it's over now. Did you wanna start something else?"

"Sure. Can I pick?" Harley says and takes the remote, she starts searching when I look over and Noah and smirk.

He groans and Harley looks at him and I bite my lip.

"You okay?"

"Leg cramp." He starts stretching his legs. "I'm gonna go change, these pants are too tight."

I hold in a laugh as Noah gets up and walks towards his room.

"Harley," I whisper yell as soon as Noah closes his door.

"Hmm."

"I kissed Noah."

"What?!" She turns and looks at me.

I start laughing, "I'm joking but we did have a very long moment and would have done more if someone didn't wake up."

"Tell me everything."

I scoot closer and tell her everything that happened between me and Noah.

"Fuck. Wait you didn't tell me about the switch, when was this?"

"That same night we went to the mall. I seriously thought I was losing my mind till you were texting me."

"And you held this info in all summer?"

"I forgot I didn't tell you. Sorry."

"He wants you so bad. But he can't cause you're Chris' little sister and totally off limits."

I groan loudly. "This sucks balls."

"What sucks balls, Lexi?" Noah asks as he sits back down on the couch.

"How nothing good is on tv at nights."

"Oh."

Harley looks between me and Noah then gets up, "I'm gonna get something to eat, anyone want something?" I shake my head no and so does Noah.

She head into the kitchen leaving Noah and I alone again. I glance over at him in his black sweats pants and his white shirt.

"Noah?"

"Yeah."

"You need to clean this mess up before Chris comes home."

He gasps. "Okay mom."

I roll my eyes and start flipping through the tv channels when I hear Chris and Josh come in the door. They walk into the living room and Chris looks at the popcorn all over the floor then looks at me and I point to Noah.

"Just clean it up," Chris says and goes down to the basement.

"Told you," I say to Noah and he groans.

He starts picking it and putting it in the now empty bag. I help a little with what's on the couch cause I did help a little with the mess.

"Thanks Lexi," he says when all of it is picked up and he goes to the kitchen to toss the bag away. 

Josh and Chris come back from the basement in their pajamas and sits down next to me on the couch. Chris grabs the remote and I don't even protest.

"Good luck finding something," I say as I get up and go in the kitchen and I find Noah and Harley talking.

"I'm gonna go to my room, Chris took over the tv."

"Okay, I'll be up in a minute," Harley says and looks at Noah. "You can come too, unless you wanna hang out with the guys."

My eyes go wide and I look at Harley.

"Nah, I'll let the girls hang out, I'm kinda tired."

"Oh okay. Night Noah," Harley says.

"Night Harley. Night Lexi," Noah says and turns to walk out the door when he walks past me he touches my hand and leaves.

"Why did you invite him to hang out?" I say once I move closer to Harley.

"Just being nice," she says and shrugs.

"I'm gonna go up to my room," I say and head towards the stairs. "Night guys."

"Night Al," Chris says.

"Night Lex," Josh says.

"Night Lexi, have good dreams," Noah says and smirks.

I head up to my room and turn on the fan towards the bed more and lay down thinking about everything that happened today between me and Noah.

Harley comes up with her sandwich and chips a few minutes later.

"Why can't Noah not be my brother's best friend? Ugh," I groan as Harley sits on the edge of the bed.

"Just imagine how he feels. I noticed the words he used when he said he went to change, you definitely gave him a boner."

"Don't even tease me with that."

She laughs a little.

"Oh my god!" I sit up quickly and look at Harley.

"What?"

"I left my clothes in his bathroom."

"And?"

"**_All_** my clothes, Harley."

"Shit. What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. Was he still in the living room?"

"Yeah, I think."

"How am I gonna do this? They will all see me going into Noah's room and carrying my clothes out."

"Sneak in after everyone goes to bed?"

"Ugh. How could I have forgotten my clothes?"

"You weren't thinking, it okay. Maybe he hasn't seen them. I'm gonna take this downstairs and do some recon."

I nod and Harley goes downstairs when my phone dings. I grab it and look who it's from and I freeze.

**Noah**.

_Fuck what do I do? Do I open it? Do I wait for Harley?_

I slowly open my messages, I can see some of the message; I think you may have...

_Internally screaming._

"Noah is still in the living room," Harley says and I look like I've seen a ghost. "What happened?"

"He may be in the living room now but he texted me."

"What did he say?"

"I haven't opened but all I can see is 'I think you may have...'

"Open it."

I click the message and look at it, dropping my phone on the bed and cover my mouth.

"What?" She grab my phone and gasps. 

I think you may have left something behind in my room. 😉😉😉

"Lexi!" Harley whisper yells.

I whine. "What do I do now?"

"I did hear Chris say he was tired when I was down there and I didn't see Josh at all."

"Will you see if it's empty down there?"

"Of course." She gets off the bed and goes to check.

I stare at my phone while she gone.

"All clear. Noah's looks like he's in his room and the other two are downstairs."

"I think I'm gonna ask for them back."

"Do you want me to go with?"

"No, I can do this. I was so confident early with him, I can be that girl again."

"Good luck."

I get off the bed and take a deep breath, I go downstairs and knock softly on his door. "It's open."

I slowly open the door and hold in a gasp. He has my clothes on the edge of the bed and he's laying on the bed shirtless.

"Hello Alexandria," he says and licks his lips.

"Hi Noah. I came for those," I point to my clothes.

"I know but just know they come with a price."

"A price?"

He nods.

_You got this Lexi. Be confident._

I close the door and lock it, I walk closer to the bed and look at him, "what's the price, Noah?"

"I'm not sure yet. But I have a few things in mind," he licks his lips and moves off the bed, walking towards me.

I bite my lip when he's standing in front of me. I look up at him through my lashes. "And what are those?"

"Well I was thinking of an exchange something for each item. Four items, four prices."

I lick my lips, "I'm listening."

"For your shirt, I would like a hug."

"I can do that. Would you like it now or after you name the prices of the others?"

"After the other prices."

"Okay."

"For your shorts, I would like a kiss on the cheek."

I blush a little, "I can do that."

"And for your bra and undies, I haven't really decided yet."

"Okay, can I suggest something?"

"I'm all ears, Lexi."

"A kiss."

"A kiss where?" Noah asks and licks his lips.

"On our lips."

"Will it be your first?"

I nod and bite my lips.

"And your undies?"

"We can see where the kiss takes us..."

"Oh you naughty girl."

I blush a little, "would you like payment now?"

He nods and I walk closer to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and he does the same to me. I lay my head on his chest as he hugs me tighter.

"Shirt is awarded," Noah says and pulls back a little.

I unwrap my arms from around him and he does the same. I lean up on my tiptoes and softly kiss his cheek.

"Shorts are awarded," Noah says as I pull back from his cheek.

I lean back on my feet and look up at him as he licks his lips. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I nod.

"What? I can't hear you."

"Yes, Noah."

He moves closer to me and I playfully back up. He steps forward again and I back up. "Is someone making me work for the kiss?"

I nod, backing up again and lean against the door, I motion for him to come here with my finger and he smirks.

"You don't even know half the things you do to me, Lexi," he says and he walks over to me.

"Mmm."

"God, your body is just so fucking sexy," he says when he's in front of me, he licks his lips and places his hands on the either side of my head as he leans forward to kiss me. He gets like a half inch from my lips and whispers, "I can't wait to taste you."

I moan surprising myself and Noah.

"Fuck that was sexy," he whisper and leans forward the rest of the way but kisses the side of my lips then my jaw then down my neck and softly bites it causing me to groan.

"So sexy," he whispers and sucks on the bite a little.

"Fuck Noah," I moan.

"Bra rewarded." He looks at me and licks his lips.

I move my hands to his chest slowly and rub my hands over his pecs and down to his abs and moan softly. I look up at him, licking my lips and raise up on my tiptoes and lean towards his lips. I get a half inch from them and whisper, "I'm so wet right now."

"Fuck," he groans.

I kiss the corner of his lips and kiss his jaw slowly and down his neck and back up. I whisper in his ear, "dripping wet, Noah."

"Fuck Lexi," he groans loudly. "Undies rewarded."

I kiss his neck one more time and lean back down on my feet and look at him.

"God you're so sexy, Lexi."

I bite my lip and blush. "Thank you."

"I'm gonna let you go before Chris or Josh come upstairs. But this will be continued at a later date."

I nod and bite my lip again.

He slowly moves away from me and goes to the bed, grabbing my clothes then walking back, handing me them. "Let me go out first just in case."

"Okay," I move away from the door.

He unlocks it and goes out first, he comes back and says it's clear so I quickly head upstairs to my room.

"About time," Harley says from my bed. "What took you so long?"

I close the door behind me and drop my clothes in the laundry basket. I walk over and lay across the bed and stare at the ceiling.

"Did you fuck him?"

"No."

"Then what?"

She lays down so our heads are next to each other and I tell her everything that happened.

"Fuck Lex. You could have lost your virginity tonight if you wanted to."

"Doubt that. Noah didn't even fully kiss me. He had every chance to and didn't."

"Maybe he's just teasing you. And you could have kissed him too but you didn't. Why?"

"I want him to kiss me not me kiss him."

"But fuck. What are you gonna say about your neck?"

"Is it bad?"

"No, but it might be tomorrow."

"Will you get me some ice? I don't want Chris freaking out just in case."

Harley gets up and goes downstairs and comes back with a small bowl of ice cubes.

I grab one and put it to my neck. "Shit that cold."

"Duh," Harley says and laughs.

"Shush." I continue to hold ice cubes against my neck for the next half hour. Harley ends up going back to her room and going to sleep.

My phone dings and I lean up to get it.

Noah: the prices have gone up 😉

Lexi: I can do that 😉

Noah: are you sure? They're really pricey now.

Lexi: well I got my bra and cheekies with no issues, didn't I?

Noah: mmm yes you did.   
Noah: night night Lexi 😉

Lexi: night night Noah 😴

I sit up and put the bowl on my nightstand and plug in my phone, I lay back down on the bed and face it and try to fall asleep.

🏝🏝🏝🏝🏝🏝🏝🏝🏝🏝🏝🏝

_"God I love your body, Lexi," Noah says as he rubs his hands over my body._

_I moan softly._

_He rubs his hands over my breasts and licks his lips. "I think it's time for you to lose your shirt, I can see your body." He moves his hands to the hem of my shirt and slowly exposing my stomach when he leans down and starts kissing my stomach._

_"God, you're so sexy now."_

_I moan softly as he start kissing up my body more, exposing more skin. He gets to the base of my bra and looks up at me. "So sexy." He kisses at the base of my bra then slide the shirt over my breasts and I moan when he kisses them through my lace bra._

_He pulls it up and off finally and I look at him. He licks his lips. "I can't get enough of your new figure." He rubs his hands over my stomach, sides, and breasts._

_He moves so he's between my legs and hovers over me and leans down to kiss me but kisses the corner of my lips and down to my jaw and then to my neck. He whispers in my ear, "I love your shape, so sexy."_

_I moan softly when he starts kissing my neck. He softly bites it and starts sucking and biting on it. _

_"Fuck Noah."_

_"Mmm body."_

_"What?"_

_"I love you...r body, Lexi."_

I wake up suddenly and groan.

_What the hell was that dream?_

I lay there for a minute then I turn towards the fan. I reach for my phone and see that it's 9:19am. I get up and use the bathroom then come right back upstairs to my room and lay back down.

I open my phone to Instagram and start scrolling through my feed when I see Noah posted a photo last night.   
  


Missing your body against mine.

I think back to my dream and how strange it was. Everything Noah said was about my body. He even called me body.

I try to think over everything that happened last night. Did he mention my body a lot? He mentioned it maybe once or twice but nothing like the dream.

Is he only interested in me because of my new body? He has been checking me out more, specially my breasts but that's what all the guys do when they see me.

I don't know what to think other than that dream sure fucked up my mood. I did stuff with Noah last night and now I feel like a slut. He's just interested because of my body.

I bite my lip trying to hold in my emotions. Why is it the one time I think someone could actually like me for me, they once again like me for my body. I thought Noah of all people would be different but he's just like every other guy out there.

My alarm starts to go off beside me when I remember why I have an alarm set, Noah and I are supposed to make breakfast for everyone.

I slowly get out of bed and walk over to the closet and pull out a really baggy shirt and slip it on then I slip off my shorts and slip on some baggy pajamas. I fix my hair a little and tossing it up in a messy top knot then head downstairs.

I go into the kitchen and start looking for what to make when Noah comes in.

"Hi Lexi," he says and walks over to me and I quickly move away.

"Did you wanna do pancakes and sausage today? Quick and easy," I say and pull out the griddle, plugging it in and grab a bowl from the cabinet.

"Yeah sure," he says. He grabs the pancake mix for me and the measuring cups. He goes to the fridge and gets the sausage.

He moves over to the stove, grabs a pan from the shelf, and starts putting the sausage in the pan. He turns on the stove and grabs a utensil and sits it by the stove.

He moves over and stands behind me like he did the other day when I was making potato salad. "How's the pancakes coming?"

I wiggle my shoulder trying to give him the hint that I don't want him being that close to me but he continues to stand behind me and watch.

"They fine. Did you want chocolate chip ones?"

"No, I'm okay."

I grab a plate from the cabinet and start putting the pancakes on the plate when once they're finished.

"I think your sausages need attention," I say and try to move away from him.

"Um yeah," he says and sounds a little confused. He moves away from me and goes over to the stove, staying there till he needs a plate.

He comes back and stands behind me, he opens the cabinet and presses against my ass a little with his crotch and I can feel him a little. He grabs a plate and moves away from me when I don't react.

I finish the pancakes and take them in the dining room and place them on the table. I come back and gets all the plates, silverware, and glasses and set the table. I bring out the milk and orange juice when Noah comes out with the sausages and sits them on the table.

Chris and Josh come up from the basement and I see Harley slowly making her way downstairs and I sit down at the table and pour myself some orange juice as everyone sits down and starts making a plate.

"You're not eating, Lex?" Chris asks.

"No, I'm not feeling that well this morning. But I think I'm gonna go back upstairs and lay down," I say and look at Noah.

He looking at me with concern and hurt in his eyes.

"Did you need me to run to the store and get you something?" Chris says.

"No, I'll be okay. I bought some medicine with me. I just need to rest," I say and look at Chris.

"Okay, if you need anything, one of us will go get it for you," Noah says suddenly and I wanna cry.

"Thanks. I'm gonna head up. Enjoy the breakfast," I say as I get up and walk upstairs.

I go in my room and close the door a little and lay down on the bed, facing the ceiling. I lay there for what feels like forever but in reality it was probably fifteen minutes when there's a knock on my door. "Yeah?"

The door opens and it's Harley. She comes in and closes the door behind her. She sits down on the edge of the bed, "what's wrong?"

"I had the most fucked up dream and it's fucking with my head so much. I don't know what to think."

"Wanna tell me about it?"

"Maybe in a little. I just wanna lay here for a little bit more."

"Do you care if I stay?"

"Of course not."

She moves up on the bed more and lays behind me. She wraps her arms around me and hugs me close. "I'll be here when you're ready."

I nod.

We lay there just listening to the sounds of the cabin and the outside for a while when my stomach starts to growl.

"Do you want something?" Harley whispers.

"Some pancakes and sausage."

"Orange juice?"

"Yes, please."

"Gimme five. Noah made you a plate in case you wanted something later," she says as she gets off the bed, goes to the door, and heads downstairs.

I bite my lip and try to hold in everything but a tear slowly runs down my cheek. I wipe it away quickly. I grab my pillow and bury my face in it and just let everything go.

I don't hear Harley comes back until she cuddling me and I turn around and just cry into her shoulder. She automatically starts rubbing my back and lets me cry it out.

Once I have calm down a little, I lean back and look at her, "I'm sorry."

"No need to be but tell me what's wrong?"

"I had a dream and," I sniffle a little, "and it was about Noah and I."

"That's a good thing, right?"

I shake my head no. "In the dream we were laying on his bed and he was kissing me all over my body."

She nods as to continue.

"And he was complementing my body over and over. He just kept talking about my body. And only my body. He even called me body, then I woke up and he posted this one his insta." I grab my phone and show her the post.

"Aww Lex." She hugs me tight and I start crying again. She starts rubbing my back and lets me cry it out again. "Can I tell you some things?"

I nod against her shoulder. I lean up and look at her.

She quickly gets off the bed and grabs the box of Kleenex on my dresser and comes back. I take a few and dry my eyes and blow my nose, tossing them in the bin by my bed.

I sit up against the headboard, I look over and see the food causing my stomach to growl again.

"Go ahead. I'll talk as you eat."

I grab the tray and start eating.

"I noticed something was wrong as soon as I came down this morning. It was too quiet for you and Noah. Neither of you seemed like yourselves. And now I know why."

She takes the bottle of water off the tray and opens it and takes a drink. "What happened this morning before we came down?"

"I was standoffish, member how I said he stood when we were cooking brats and potato salad the other night?"

She nods.

"Well he stood like that again and I tried to get him to move by wiggling my shoulders and not paying attention to him and told him to pay attention to the sausages so he did."

I take a bite of pancake and chew it then continue, "when he needed a plate, he came back and pressed his crotch against my ass and I didn't react and I could feel him. So he moved away from me when I didn't respond in any way, then we brought the food out and you guys came," I say and continue to eat.

"Well after you left Noah totally changed. He didn't eat much, he was just pretending. He would cut a piece of pancake and he would take his fork and put it in his mouth like he was eating but he wasn't. He finally finished his food and took care of his stuff in the kitchen then he went to his room. When he came back out he was in new clothes and just took off in his car. Didn't say anything to anyone. Chris and Josh texted him and called him, I heard Chris when I came down to get this," she motions to the food, "that Noah said he needed to be alone and he'll be back some time today."

I look down at the food then push it away. "I don't know what to think Harley, he's giving me all this attention after I changed while he was gone. I feel like a slut, he using me for my body."

"Alexandria, you know Noah would never use you or any one for their bodies, mostly you. He loves you so much."

"Yeah as a friend," I frown.

"You know you are so wrong, Lex. Friends don't know how each other taste."

I roll my eyes.

"And you need to get that he's not only now giving you attention. He's been smitten with you since I've known him. And this is the first time you he's been "alone" with you."

"Alone?"

"No parents. Not in the basement with Chris. And plus he hasn't seen you in almost three months, he not used to this Lexi yet. You've gotten more confident with your new body. He doesn't know the limits yet.

Obviously he likes you. He always makes sure you're okay. Member when you were at the mall and Josey and her minions were there and Noah pretended to be your boyfriend. He did haven't to say he was your boyfriend, he could have said friend or brother, Lex. And he called you his favorite girl when we just walked by him at the bonfire.

Noah isn't like that, Noah definitely isn't using you for your body."

I bite my lip and look at her. "What should I do?"

"Does he follow you on insta?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe post something there and hope he sees it."

"But what do I post that says I'm sorry, I'm an idiot, and come back all in one pic?"

"Photo shoot! Duh," Harley says and I laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

I get up from the bed and go to the closet, Harley gets up and joins me.

"How about your robe? And no pants?"

"Let's see how it looks." I strip off my baggy t shirt and my pajama bottoms. I put on my robe and look at Harley.

"Hmm. It could work. Get on the bed and look sad but not too sexual."

I do as asked and she grabs my phone and starts to take some of me laying on my back with my robe open a little to show off my bra and undies. She stops and looks through the ones.

"These are too sexual, lemme think," she says. She suddenly leaves the room then comes back a few minutes later with a long sleeve button up. "Put this on."

"Whose is this?" I ask as I slip off my robe and slip on the shirt.

"You don't wanna know."

I start buttoning it and I get a whiff of the shirt and know why she didn't tell me, it was Noah's. "How'd you get this?"

"The guys are outside."

"Oh. Where do you want me?"

"This is gonna sound weird but on top of the dresser."

"What?"

"Just go with it. I bet it will look perfect."

"Help me."

She grabs a chair and moves it to the front of the dresser and I climb up.

"Now have one leg down and the other bend up with your foot on the dresser. Move your hand and pull down the shirt to cover your undies and lay it between your legs. Now put your elbow on your knee. Okay perfect," she says and flips my hair around a little.

She moves back and takes a few different shot and angle. "I am a genius."

"Lemme see."

She walks back over and shows me.

I flip through them and smile. "Okay, now we need a caption."

"Sorry?"

"Too plain."

"Missing you? Thinking of you?"

"I like thinking of you."

I open Instagram and post the photo.

Thinking of you.

I go to his profile and click like on his post then lock my phone, "now we wait."

"Whatcha wanna do?"

"Swimming?"

"Sure."

Harley gets up and head out of the room and into hers. I walk over and close my door and pick out a bright pink bikini and slip it on. I grab a towel from my closet.

There's a knock on my door, "Yeah?"

Chris opens it and peeks in, "oh I was gonna ask how you're feeling."

"Oh I'm better. I think it was just a fluke, I feel fine now. We're gonna go for a swim."

"Oh okay, well Josh and I are gonna head into town for groceries, did you or Harley want anything?"

"Starburst sour gummies and Reese's, oh and some chips."

"Any?"

"Yeah."

Harley comes back in my room and looks at Chris, "hello Christmas."

He groans, "and Harley gets nothing from the store now."

"What? Why not?" She pouts at Chris.

"Ugh fine, what do you want?"

"Kit Kats and Twizzlers, the colorful pull n peels, please and thanks."

He rolls his eyes and leaves my room.

"Let's go hoe," Harley says and slaps my butt.

"Ow!"

"Oh get used to it cause you know he's been dying to do that to you."

"Harley, shh."

She laughs and we leave my room and head out to the lake.

"I'm gonna go get some water, want anything?" I say as I get out of the water.

"Grab me one too, please."

I grab my towel and start walking up the path when I see Noah's car is in his normal spot and I smile. I go inside and look around for him. I pout a little cause he's not in his room, the living room, or in the downstairs bathroom. I walk into the kitchen and see him. He has his back to me. I tap him on the shoulder and he turns around.

"Hi." I say softly.

"Hi. Feeling better?"

I nod.

"That's good. Where's the guys?"

"They went to the grocery store."

"Oh okay. I'm glad you're feeling better."

_Ugh gimme some sign you saw my post._

"Thanks for making me a plate earlier," I say and walk closer to him.

"You're welcome, Lex."

I bite my lip and stand in front of him. "Did you see anything interesting today?"

"I saw a cow crossing the road."

"Oh that sounds interesting. Well I better get back out there. Harley might die of thirst in the lake," I laugh a little.

I open the fridge and grab two waters and start walking towards the door when Noah says my name.

"Yeah?"

He walks towards me and leans down to whisper, "I was thinking of **_my_** shirt on my floor." He leans back up and smirks when he looks at me.

I look at him and lick my lips, "that'll cost ya."

He smirks and then starts to say something when Josh and Chris come in carrying bags.

"Cent, make yourself useful."

I quietly leave the kitchen and head back down to the pier, I sit down on the edge and Harley swims up.

"Noah back?"

"How'd you know?"

"You're happier."

"Until Josh and Chris came in."

"Cockblock!"

"Tell me about it," I laugh.

🏝🏝🏝🏝🏝🏝🏝🏝🏝🏝🏝

A couple days have passed and Noah and I are fine again and back to ourselves. The guys are downstairs playing Xbox and Harley and I are in my room watching a movie.

Noah: whatcha doing?

Lexi: watching a movie with H, you?

Noah: watching Chris kill Josh, the norm 🤓

Lexi: sounds fun 🙄

Noah: are you rolling your eyes at me?

Lexi: 🙄Yes. 🙄I. 🙄Am. 🙄

Noah: don't make me come up there and make your eyes roll back in pleasure. 😏

"Fuck." I say and Harley looks at me.

"What?"

I show her my screen and she shakes her head. "Wanna fuck with him?"

"Duh."

Lexi:

Does this shirt make me look fat?

Noah: 😮

Lexi: Ugh guess I'll have to get rid of it.

No more white tank

Noah: 🥵  
Noah: you're not playing fair

Lexi: 😛

Noah:

Suddenly I needed to go to my bedroom 😉

Lexi:

Wanna cum play?

Noah:

Mmm

Lexi: Cum out and play Noah. You know you wanna.

Harley starts laughing.

"He's right below us, shh."

"Oh sorry."

Noah: oh believe me, I definitely wanna cum out and play but I have a feeling 😉 you're not quiet.

Lexi: there only one way to find out 😏

"Lex oh my god."

"What?" I look at her cause she doesn't sound like she commenting on the Noah situation.

"Ellie's in the hospital."

"Like Josh's sister?"

"Yes."

"Lets go tell him."

We get up and head downstairs to the living room and Josh is already on the phone and we look at Chris.

"His mom just called. How'd you find out?"

"Mae texted me, she was with her," Harley says.

"Okay bye mom. Love you too," Josh says and hangs up his phone. He turns around and finds all of us staring at him. "Could you take me to the hospital?"

"Yeah, let's go," Chris says.

"Can I come too? Ellie is one of my friends. I just wanna make sure she's okay. I'll come back with Chris so you guys can have family time," Harley says and looks at Chris and Josh then me.

"Yeah, go get dressed, we're leaving once Josh has his stuff packed," Chris says and Harley goes upstairs and quickly gets dressed while Chris and Josh go down to the basement.

"What's going on?" Noah says as he walks out of his room with wet hair.

"Ellie is in the hospital and Chris, Josh, and Harley are going to see her. Josh is going home and Harley is just going to see how she's doing."

"So you're staying here?"

"Yeah, I'm not that close with Ellie. I don't want to be awkward."

"Yeah I get it, I was just gonna go into town tonight. I'm meeting a friend, we're going to hang out. I can cancel if you don't wanna be here alone."

"No Noah, I'll be fine. I've been here alone before. If anything happens I know how to use the phone," I tease him.

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure, go meet your friend, I'll be fine."

"BTW you're such a tease," he says and he looks me up and down while I'm wearing a black shirt and short shorts.

"You know you loved it," I smirk at him.

"Yeah, I did," he says then walks closer to me and whispers in my ear, "so much I had to take a shower and..."

I bite my lip as he leans back up and looks at me.

"Oops," I say and smirk.

"You are evil."

"I know."

"Cent!" Chris says when they come back upstairs.

"Christmas!"

I start laughing and walk away before Chris can yell at me.

I walk into the kitchen and Harley comes in. "So, why is Noah wet?"

I look at her and smirk.

She starts laughing which causes me to laugh.

Noah and the guys walk into the kitchen.

"Let's go Harley," Josh says.

"Tell Ellie to feel better," I say to Josh.

"I will."

"Thanks," I say and smile and hug Harley.

"Bye bish."

"Bye bish," I say then laugh.

They leave and I look at Noah, "have fun."

"Oh I will," he smirks at me and grabs his keys from the hook and leaves too.

I spend the first hour of my alone time watching tv in the living room but that gets boring so I go up to my room and collect all my laundry. I head to Harley's room and grab hers too.

I head downstairs and put our clothes in the washer and head back up to my room when I see Noah's shirt on the floor. I pick it up and take it downstairs to his room.

I open the door and all I smell is his cologne and I moan softly. I walk in and close the door, I lay the shirt on his chair and walk over to his bed.

I lay down on his bed and relax. I should really take him up on his offer of switching rooms, it's so much cooler in here and smells like him now.

I grab one of his pillows and hold it against my chest and smell it.

_God why does he smell so good?_

I turn to lay on my back and rub my hand over my breasts and moan softly as I smell Noah's pillow, I rub my hand down and over my stomach. I slide my shorts down and slide my hand down to my core for the first time ever.

I bite my lip holding in a moan, I slide my hand over it a few times then bite my lip as I start teasing my folds with my fingers. I move my undies to the slide as I tease my clit a little causing a loud moan to escape. I slide my index finger inside and start sliding it in and out slowly getting used to it. I moan a few times as I get more comfortable. I slide it out and slide two in and moan loudly.

"Fuck."

I smell his pillow again as my fingers start going faster, "Noah," I moan and rub my clit a little.

"Mmm fuck don't stop."

I can feel a knot in my stomach starting to build as I get closer and closer.

"Noah faster. Mmm fuck."

I hook my fingers a little and moan loudly.

"God that feels good."

I start sliding them in and out faster as I start to orgasm on Noah's bed as I hold his pillow against my face.

Once I have calmed down, I slowly pull my fingers out and moan from the emptiness.

"Fuck. I gotta do that more often."

I look over at Noah's nightstand and see wet wipes and laugh. I open them and take one out cleaning off my fingers and tossing it in the bin beside the bed. I slowly pull my shorts back on and sniff his pillow one last time before I get off his bed.

I go to the door and leave his room, I go check on the clothes then grab a water from the fridge and head up to my room again.

I hang out in my room for a little while just messing around on my phone then decide to take a bath out of boredom. I grab my robe and head downstairs to the bathroom, filling the tub and getting in.

I stay in the tub for probably thirty minutes before the water gets cold, I dry off with a towel and put my hair up then wrap myself in the robe.

I check on the clothes, putting them in the dryer and head upstairs to my room. I grab a fresh pair of undies that are white with rainbow hearts, I slip them on then grab a white tank top and slip it on, I grab the tiny shorts I got from Victoria's Secret at the beginning of summer.

I towel dry my hair and brush it out, I decide to go downstairs and watch a movie. I grab my phone and the charger and go downstairs.

I go into the kitchen, pop some popcorn and grab a can of orange soda, once the popcorn is done, I dump it onto a bowl and go back to the living room.

I start searching for a movie to watch when I see Suicide Squad on the menu, I click start watching and do just that.

I'm laying down on the couch all cuddled in a blanket when I hear someone come in. I don't get up or anything I just continue flip through channels when I hear Noah's door open then close. I put the tv on a music channel and set the remote down.

A few minutes later I hear Noah's door open and close again. I hear him walk into the kitchen and come back a few minutes later as I sing along to a song.

He sits down in the chair with water and looks at me, "Hello burrito also known as Lexi."

"Hi Noah. How was your night?"

"Kinda boring, how was yours?"

"Kinda boring too," I bite my lip and think back to the fun I had.

"I see you were in my room," he says and moves over to the end of the couch where my feet aren't.

"Yeah, I returned your shirt."

"Thanks. But I don't think that's all you did in my room."

"Huh?"

"Were you on my bed with my pillow?"

"No, not me." I sit up a little, keeping myself wrapped in the blanket.

"Oh okay."

"Why do you think I was on your bed?"

"My pillow and sheets are messed up."

"Oh, maybe you did that when you were getting ready."

"Maybe but I blame you."

"Why would I be on your bed?"

"Cause that's where you belong."

_Oh my god._

I lick my lips and look at him, "since when?"

"You know since when."

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all you have to say?"

"Maybe."

He laughs a little, "Are you really that cold?"

"Maybe."

"I think you're hiding from me."

"Maybe."

He quickly grabs my leg and pulls me closer to him.

"Noah!"

He moves so he's hovering over me with his legs on each side of me, holding me down. "Is it Christmas cause I'm about to open my present." He smirks at me and I bite my lip.

He gently grabs one edge of the blanket and peels it back some, exposing my left side of my body. He licks his lips, "liking this present so far, let's see what the other side has to offer."

He slide the blanket off the right side of me and moans, he licks his lips again and checks me out.

"Noah," I whisper.

"Lexi," he whispers back.

"Please."

"What do you want baby?"

"You," I say and bite my lip, looking into his eyes as they darken with lust.

"Fuck."

He leans down and hovers his lips above mine and he looks into my eyes.

"Please," I whisper.

He smirks and then connects our lips for the first time and I moan softly. I move my hand to his hair and run my fingers through it.

He pulls back a little and mumbles against my lips, "first kiss check," and then kisses me again.

He pulls away and looks at me again, "how many first you wanna check off tonight?"

"All of them."

"I can do that," he smirks. "And I do prefer you like this." He rubs his right hand against my right side and squeezes my hip. "But..."

I look up at him and pout.

"But I also prefer you on top." He moves so he's not hovering me anymore and sit back so his back is against the arm rest.

I sit up and move so I'm sitting against the other arm rest and smirk at him.

"Don't make me beg for it babygirl."

"No need to beg, just ask for it."

"Can I have more of Lexi?"

I smirk and crawl over to him, I sit back on my thighs and look at him, I bite my lip.

"God you're so sexy. You don't even know how bad I want you right now."

I look down at his hand on his bulge, "I think I have some idea."

He smirks and licks his lips.

"Sit normal and I'll give you a taste."

He moves so he's sitting normal on the couch, he starts rubbing his hand on his bulge again.

I swing one leg over him and slide up on his thighs. "Gonna have to move your hand if you want a taste."

He smirks and moves it to my thigh and rubs it. He moves his other hand to my other thigh and does the same.

"Tell me a secret and if it's a good enough secret, I'll give you a taste."

"Tonight wasn't the only time I've gotten off to the thought of you."

I scoot up a little.

"The night of the popcorn fight."

I move a little closer.

"The night after the mall."

I move a little more.

"The day you didn't know I was over and you were dancing in your bra and undies in your room."

I look down at how close I am to his crotch then back up. I smirk and move up all the way and sit down on his crotch.

He moves his hands to the sides of my thighs. "Tell me a secret."

"I loved when you told Josey you were my boyfriend."

He moves one his hand to my right hip and squeezes.

"I liked when you snuck in my room and changed my choices."

He moves his hand to my stomach and starts raise it up.

"I like when you're shirtless."

He removes his hands and I pout then he leans up and smirks. He pulls off his shirt and tosses it on the floor.

I bite my lip and move my hands to his chest.

He places his hand back on my stomach and slowly moves it up.

"I really like kissing you."

He moves his hand up to under my breast and moves the other one up to and looks at me.

"I was in your bed tonight."

"Doing what?"

"Returning your shirt."

He moves his hands down and looks at me again.

"And I was also doing a couple other things."

"And what were those?"

"Getting high off your pillow."

"You were sniffing my pillow?" He laughs.

"Maybe.

"Is that all?"

I shake my head no and move his hands on top of my breasts. "And I was imagining you while I was fingering myself for the first time."

"Fuck Lexi." He licks his lip then starts massaging my breasts over my tank top.

I moan softly and feel him twitch below me. I moan again to see if he twitches and he does. I bite my lip then slides back and forth on him.

"Fuck Lexi."

He rubs his hands up to my neck and wraps them behind it and pulls me down. He kisses me hard and I continue to slide back and forth on his cock.

He bites my lip in the kiss and I moan loudly. "Show me what you can do baby."

I lean back and smirk at him. I start sliding back and forth faster and moaning. Each time he twitches under me.

"So twitchy," I smirk and moan again.

"So naughty." He removes his hands from my neck and moves them to my ass. He squeezes my cheeks and I moan.

I start to pull my shirt off and he stops me. "Next time baby girl."

"Oh okay."

"Gotta give me something to look forward to."

He licks his lips and leans forward and kisses my nipples through my tank top.

"Fuck Noah."

"So tell me more about you getting off in my bed."

"I started with this finger," I hold up my finger, "and start sliding it in and out of me. Then I added this finger and started sliding them both inside."

He takes my hand and slides the two fingers in his mouth and starts sucking on them as I starts sliding back and forth faster on his crotch.

"Fuck Noah."

He slides the fingers out of his mouth and looks at me, then suddenly bucks up into me.

I groan.

He moves his hands to my hips and starts bucking up so I start bouncing on his lap. He smirks and moves his hands to my breasts and rubs his thumbs over my nipples.

"Feels so good, Noah."

He moans. "The things you do to my body, Lexi."

"Mmm I can imagine." He bucks up and I start grinding into him.

He moves his hands back to my ass and slaps my right cheek suddenly as I'm grinding down.

"Do that again," I moan and he smirks. He slaps my cheek again and I groan loudly, grinding my hips into him.

"Mmm god everything you do turns me on," he says and slaps my cheek again.

"Fuck." I bounce down and grind then bounce up over and over with him bucking up some as I bounce down.

"Make me cum Noah."

He groans loudly and wraps his arms around me and flips us so I'm laying on my back on the couch and he's hovering over me again. I wrap my legs around his waist and hook my feet together. He leans down and kisses me and he starts thrusting into me over and over.

"Fuck."

He groans. He moves his hands to my breasts and massages them. "Cum for me babygirl."

He starts grinding against my core and I moan loudly. "Cum for me Noah."

He groans and I pull him down and kiss him as I start cumming and he groans loudly when I feel him releases in his sweats.

We continue to kiss until we're both calmed down. He leans back and looks at me, "fuck Alexandria."

I bite my lip and smirks, "two more firsts."

He laughs. "You're crazy."

"Yup."

He kisses me one more time and I move my legs from around him. He leans back on the couch, "I'm gonna go clean up."

I nod and sit up.

_Fuck. I could get used to that._

I get off the couch and go upstairs to change my undies and shorts. I quickly change into some fresh undies and some pajama pants, I grab a hoodie in case everyone comes back while I'm downstairs.

I go back down to the living room and see Noah sitting on the couch flipping through channels in fresh sweats and his shirt back on. I sit down on the couch next to him.

"Good luck finding something."

"Don't I know it." He gives up and puts it on the music channel I had it on.

"Why didn't you kiss me that night I came to get my clothes?"

He turns towards me a little, "I wasn't sure if you wanted your first to be with me."

"If I didn't want it, I wouldn't have suggested it."

"Why didn't you kiss me then when you initiated it the second time?"

"The truth?"

"Of course," Noah says and looks at me.

"I wanted you to kiss me first because I wanted to know that you wanted to kiss me."

"I definitely wanna kiss you, Lexi," he smirks and I roll my eyes.

"Then what's stopping you?"

"I know once I start, I'm gonna not wanna stop and that's not all I'm gonna want and I don't know how much time we have till someone comes back."

"Good logic, but can I have one more kiss?"

"Sure."

I move to straddle his thighs, "I'm staying right here mister," I tease and lean forward to connects our lips. We start kissing and he squeezes my hips and I moan softly. He pulls away slightly and mumbles, "fuck," then connects our lips again and I move closer to him when he pulls away and looks at me.

_"Patience."_

I roll my eyes and get off his lap and yawn loudly.

"Someone's tired," he teases.

"Leave me alone."

He lays down with his back against the back of the couch, "come in here."

"What about Chris?"

"He won't think anything of it and if he says anything I'll say we were just watching a movie. But you're gonna have to put your hoodie on."

He pouts at me and I laugh. "Get your last feel and looks in before I cover them up." I grab the hoodie from the back of the couch.

"Bye boobies. See you soon again, I hope," he says and I laugh.

I slip on my hoodie on and lay down in front of him with my back against his chest.

He kisses my neck softly and whispers, "night Lexi."

"Night Noah."

🏝🏝🏝🏝🏝🏝🏝🏝🏝


	4. Chapter 4

**Noah's POV**

Chris and I went to the store to get some groceries for the last four days of our stay. I can't believe it's been 10 days already. It's gonna suck cause Chris and I are going off to college and Lexi will be in her Junior year of high school. But it's not like I'm never going to see her again. Chris is still going to live at home and I am too. Campus is only like thirty minutes away so I'll still see her a lot.

Speaking of Lexi, her and Harley are on the pier tanning and when we went to the store we decided to get some water balloons and surprise attack them.

I think Chris has a thing for Harley but she's only 16 like Lexi. I don't want to ask if he does in case he asks if I have a thing for Lexi.

That night they went to take Josh to see his sister, they came back at like 3am, they both saw us sleeping on the couch, I woke up but pretended to still be sleeping.

Harley has said something about us being cute and I could have sworn Chris said Harley was but I'm not sure.

But anyways, Chris and I are currently filling up the balloons with water in the bathroom and putting them in two coolers.

Once one is filled up, we take it outside and place it near the bonfire, then go back inside to fill up the other cooler.

We place it down by the pier and secretly carry two balloons each and go down and see the girls. 

Lexi bends her head back and smiles, "you didn't bring anything to drink with you, did you?"

"Nope," Chris says.

"Will you get me something?"

I look at Chris and he nods, "I'll get you something Lexi," I say.

"I knew I liked you more than Chris," Lexi says and looks out at the water.

We walk closer to each girl and we break the balloons with our hands above them causing them to scream loudly.

"I'm going to kill you!" Lexi says and quickly gets up and runs after us.

Harley gets up and chases after us too.

"Where's the balloons?" Harley yells at Lexi.

"I don't know!"

I open the cooler and toss one at them and they scream.

"I'm going to kill you Noah!"

She quickly runs over to the cooler we placed by pier and open it. "Harley!"

Harley quickly runs over to join her as Chris tosses one at the cooler, having it explode on the lid of the cooler causing them both to scream again.

"I'm going to murder you, Christmas!" Harley yells and I start laughing.

I get hit in the chest suddenly causing me to stop laughing and Lexi to start laughing.

"Oh it's on Alexandria!"

"Bring it on!" She replies and laughs.

I see Harley and Lexi talking quietly and then pointing at different places in the yard and they grab a few balloons and start tossing them at us.

Lexi hits Chris twice and misses twice. Harley hits me twice, drops a balloon, and misses once.

We spend the next fifteen minutes tossing the balloons at each other, I see Harley attack Chris and I look for Lexi and I don't see her anywhere.

I look down at the pier and see her sitting down there so I walk down quietly with my last two balloons.

"Don't you dare, Noah," Lexi says and I stop.

"I come in peace. I promise," I say as I start walking towards her again. I sit down next to her and smirk, "Why are you down here? The fight's up there."

"I got tired of running around and I figured you would come find me."

"Oh I see," I move closer to her and place my hand next to her's and link our pinkies.

"Did they kill each other? I don't hear yelling or screaming."

"Maybe they ran off to the basement." I say nonchalantly.

"What? Harley and Chris?"

"Yeah. I think your brother likes her."

"What since when?"

"Maybe since the second weekend here. I swore I heard him call her cute, the night we slept on the couch."

"She would have told me. She knows about stuff we've done."

"**Everything**?"

"No."

"Maybe she thinks you would think differently of her cause it's your brother and with me, I'm just a friend."

"Now you got me thinking about Harley and Chris when I wanna think about me and you."

She lays back on her towel she was laying on earlier before the fight and closes her eyes.

"You know I can change that any time."

"And how would you do that, specially with Chris up there."

I sit up on my knees and look down at her and lick my lips.

"Like this." I lean down and quickly kiss her lips as I reach back and grab the balloons. I pull back a little and she looks at me and smirks.

"Close em and I'll give you a little more, baby girl."

She closes her eyes and I bring the balloons above her and squeeze them hard causing them to break above her and she screams.

"I'm going to kill you, Noah Gregory!"

"Oh I know." I smirk and quickly kiss her before Chris and Harley comes down.

She looks at me and pouts, "you're mean."

"I'm fully aware but it got your mind off them, right?"

"Ugh."

"I'll take that as a yes," I laugh and she rolls her eyes. "I better head up since it's mine and Chris' turn for dinner."

"One more?"

I look towards the cabin and bend down and kiss her. She pulls me closer when I feel water splash on my head and she pulls away a little and giggle.

"You are going to get it, Lexi."

"Bring it on."

We hear a cough, I pull away quickly and look up and see Harley.

"Chris wants you."

"Oh okay. Duty calls." I get up and start walking up towards the cabin.

After we eat we decide to play Monopoly and that leads up to now, four hours later were still playing and Chris is so pissed at Lexi. He just had to pay her his last $5 so he's out. Harley gave up a long time ago. Chris and Harley leave the table and just Lexi and I are playing.

"You're going down, Lexi."

"Keep thinking that Noah," she says and smirks.

She takes her turn and has to pick a chance card and ends up in jail and I laugh.

"I will still win, I see you only have $15 left."

"That's what you think."

I take my turn and end up having to pay Lexi $12 and I groan causing her to smirk.

"What were you saying about winning?"

"I'll give you these $3 if you let me win."

"Nope. Just be a sore loser like Chris."

He flips Lexi off causing us to laugh.

"Just gimme your $3 and I won't tease you."

"Fine. Take it." I toss the $3 on the table and Lexi smirk.

"Thank you."

"Whatever. Winner has to pack up the game," I say and get up and join Chris and Harley in the living room.

Lexi joins us like five minutes later and sits in the chair and starts to watch whatever movie is on.

Harley is half asleep on the couch with her head on Chris' shoulder. "Hey Lexi, I think it's time for Harley to go upstairs."

She looks over at Harley and shakes her head. She gets up, helps Harley up, and they go upstairs.

"What's going on with you two?"

"What are you talking about?" Chris asks.

"You two seem closer, if you can call it that."

"I was just being nice. I didn't wanna be rude and push her off."

"Mmkay."

He rolls his eyes and goes back to the movie.

Lexi comes back a few minutes later in some baggy sweats and a crop top. She sits down next to me and smiles.

"I think I'm gonna head to bed, that water balloon fight wore me out today," I say as I yawn and stretch. I see Lexi frown out of the corner of my eye.

"Night Noah," she says softly.

"Night Chris. Night Lexi," I smirk at Lexi as I get up.

"Night bro," Chris says.

I head over to my room and grab my phone from the nightstand. I open Instagram and scroll through my feed when I get an idea. 

Always love midnight summer swims 😛

I post the photo, caption, and wait. I change into my swim shorts and then put my baggy sweats over them and grab a t shirt slipping it on.

I hear a door close near my door, Chris went to bed then I hear another one close, Lexi is in her room. I look at the time and see I still have thirty minutes before midnight.

Out of boredom I start picking up my room, I put all the dirty clothes in the laundry basket. I pick up the white long sleeve from the chair and smirk. I hang the shirt back up and grab my phone. I head into the kitchen to grab a water when my phone vibrates.

Lexi: I'm bored.

Noah: Sorry.

Lexi: wanna hang out?

Noah: I'm actually in bed about to go to sleep babe.

Lexi: oh 🙁

Noah: Sorry babygirl.

Lexi: can I come sleep with you?

Noah: you and I both know there would be no sleeping involved

Lexi: 😱 who do you think I am Noah?

Noah: my naughty babygirl

Lexi doesn't respond after that so I think she may have fallen asleep. I check the time 11:56pm so I head to my room and grab a towel and my water, I quietly head down to the pier and wait.

I check the time again; 12:05am and decide to get in the water for a little bit even though I don't see Lexi coming. I strip off my sweats and pull off my shirt. I move to ladder and get into the water, groaning softly at the coldness.

I go under the water, now that I'm in it actually feels good. I lay on my back and stay to float around when I hear something in the water. I stand up and look around thinking it might be Lexi, but I don't see anyone. I frown a little and float around some more.

I close my eyes and just float when I feel someone by me, I don't open my eyes and continue to act like I don't know someone is there. I feel lips on mine a moment later and I smirk. I pull the person closer and stand up a little.

I pull away and smirk when I see Lexi in her bikini.

"I didn't think you were coming," I say as I wrap my arms around her.

"I went to take a shower when my phone dinged from your insta post, I had to make you wait a little."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Chris was in the kitchen getting a snack."

I laugh a little.

"Do you really love midnight summer swims or was this just a plan to get me wet?"

"I love them and I also love when your wet," I smirk and kiss her lips softly.

She kisses back and places her hands on my chest.

I pull back a little and look at her. "Wanna check off some more firsts?"

"Of course," she smirks and kisses me again.

I bring my hands down to her butt and squeeze causing her to moan in the kiss, I pull away a little, "jump."

She does as instructed and I hold her up in my arms as she wraps her legs around me. She leans forward and see start kissing again. She pulls away slightly and looks at me.

"What ones do you wanna check off tonight?" She smirks after she says it.

"Midnight swim check," I kiss her lips quickly.

"Actually not check with you."

"What? Who are you cheating on me with?" I playfully gasp.

"Harley and I came out here the second night we stayed."

"I am appalled that I wasn't invited."

"We weren't at that stage yet, Noah."

"I am still appalled."

"Can I make it up to you?"

I pretend to think, "depends on what you have in mind."

"Oh I definitely think you'll like what I have in mind," she says then kisses my lips then my jaw then up to my ear, "untie my top." She kisses back down to my jaw and over to my lips.

I reach my hand behind her head and pull the string on her bikini top until I feel it become untied. She reaches behind her, pulls the other tie, pulls it off and looks at me.

"Oops," she says and smirks. She tosses it on the pier and looks back at me.

"God."

"Yes, I've been called that several times," she teases.

"By who?"

"Well there was this one guy who couldn't keep his hands off of me during the summer."

"He sounds like a very lucky man."

"Oh he is."

I lower us down to the water so we're both emerged in the water. I move my hands to her sides and slowly inch my way up her body. "May I?"

"Yes Noah."

I lean down and kiss her softly and move my hands to her breasts. She moans softly as I cup them. I pull away from the kiss and start kissing down her neck.

"You're so beautiful, Lexi." I whisper against her neck and kiss my way down to her collar bones then back up.

I feel her hands move into the water and then come back out holding her bottoms of her bikini.

"Fuck Lexi."

She tosses them on the pier and looks at me, "What are you waiting for?"

"You are evil, Alexandria. Pure evil."

She rubs her hands down my sides and down to my waist band. She slides her one finger between the waistband and my stomach and rubs it back and forth.

"You may do the honor, baby girl."

She looks down at water then up at me and smirks. She grab the string and unties my shorts. She slides her hands to my sides and slowly pull them down.

I slip them the rest of the way off and toss them to the pier with her bikini.

She looks at me and smirks. "May I?"

I nod.

She moves closer to me, rubs his hands up and down my chest and stomach. She slowly lowers one of her hands down to the base of my cock and I moan softly. She slowly starts sliding her hand up and down.

"Lexi," I moan softly.

She looks up at me and smirks. She starts sliding her hand faster. I move my hands to her breasts and gently start massaging them.

"Feels so good Lexi. Don't stop baby."

"Didn't plan on it."

I start kissing her lips and down her neck. "Feels good." I mumble against her neck as I pinch her nipples causing her to moan.

"Noah." She moans and starts stroking me faster.

"Mmm Lexi."

I rub my hands over her breasts, I slide one hand down her stomach and down to her core.

"Noah."

"What do you want, baby?"

"I want them. Please."

"Are you sure?"

"If you don't give them to me, I'm gonna stop my hand."

"Feisty."

I move my hand and tease her folds with my fingers causing her to moan. I slowly slide one finger in and let her get used to it.

"Fuck." She says and grips my cock harder.

I slowly start sliding in and out working up a rhythm.

"Feels good, Noah." She starts stroking me faster.

I move a little so I can kiss her. I slowly pull out the one finger and slowly slide in two.

"No-Noah."

I don't move my fingers, I let her get used to them cause they are quite larger than hers. I just keep kissing her to distract her.

"Noah," she moans and I know it's okay to move them.

I slowly start sliding them in and out of her. She moans softly. "Let me hear you baby girl."

She moans loudly as I start sliding them in and out faster. She grips my cock tighter and I moan loudly.

"Fuck Lexi."

"Don't stop Noah."

I lean down and kiss her. "That feels so good." I can feel myself getting closer and closer the more she strokes.

"So close baby girl."

She moans and starts stroking it faster. She rub her thumb over the tip and I moan loudly. "Fuck!" She does it again and I lose it, cumming hard in the water as she keeps stroking me.

"Fuck Lexi!"

She strokes me one more time then let's me go. I remove my fingers and she whines. "Shh baby girl. I wanna make you feel good. Come here."

I move her so her back is against my chest. I slide my hand down to her core again and slip my two fingers back inside changing the angle causing her to moan loudly.

I start kissing her neck and I bring my other hand up to her breast and start massaging it as I start fingering her faster.

"Mmm fuck Noah. Right there."

I pinch her nipple and softly bite her neck trying to bite too hard. "You make me feels so good baby." I press against her and grind a little against her ass.

"Noah. Close."

"Mmm." I kiss her neck against and move my thumb to rub her clit and she groans so loud. "Like that baby?"

She nods her head and moans.

I keep rubbing her clit and sliding my fingers in and out. When she grabs my hand on her breast, "Wanna cum baby?" I ask.

"Yes Noah. Please."

I pinch her nipple and bite her neck a little more and rub my thumb in circles around her clit.

"No-Noah!"

I keep sliding my fingers in and out and rubbing her clit through her orgasm. I kiss her neck and whisper, "mmm you taste like honey."

"What?" She giggles.

I slowly pull my fingers out and hand away causing her to groan.

"You taste like honey."

She turns around and presses her body against me. And leans up and kisses me, I rest my hand by her butt.

She pulls away and looks at me, "three more checked off."

"Three?"

"Skinny dipping with a boy. Fingering. Jerking off a guy."

"That's 7 firsts with me?"

"Kiss, grind, orgasming from a guy, skinny dipping, fingering, jerking, and me touching myself for the first time."

"Don't forget being topless in front of a guy."

"Oh how could I forget that," she smirks and wraps her arms around my waist. "I don't wanna go back cause I know there's only three more days."

"Me either but we need to. I think Chris said he was going to town tomorrow so we'll have more alone time."

"Good hopefully her takes Harley with so we can truly be alone," she looks at me and smirks.

"Naughty girl."

She frowns at me.

"What?"

"I just realized what happens in a week. We all go off to school and can't hang out that much."

"I'll be over almost every weekend unless there's a party or something."

"There's always a party in college, even I know that."

"I'll be around I promise."

"You better be. I have more firsts to get checked."

I laugh and pull her closer. "As much as I love this, I don't want to get caught."

"Do we have to?" She pouts at me.

"Just our suits, baby. We don't have to go up yet."

"Okay."

We stand there not moving and I look down as she looks up and we start laughing. I kiss her lips softly and walk us over to the edge of the pier.

I grab my shorts and put them in the water to warm them up in a way.

"Why'd you do that?" She looks at me confused.

"You can put on your suit and freeze to death."

"What are you oh," she says when she picks up her bottoms. She picks up her bottoms and top and put them in the water as I slip on my shorts.

"And plus you get to be naked longer than me," I say and smirk and pull her against my chest.

She rolls her eyes and looks up and puckers her lips. I bend down and kiss her lips softly.

She moves away a little and slips on her bottoms and looks up at me and puckers her lips again.

"So I get rewarded every time a piece of clothing comes on?" I laugh a little.

She giggles. "Will you help me?"

"Of course." She turns around and places her bikini top on her breasts and I tie the strings for her around her neck and across her back.

She turns around and I pucker my lips causing her to giggle. She leans up and kisses me as I wrap my arms around her.

We continue to kiss for a minute or so when I suddenly pick her up and sit her on the edge of the pier. I move to the ladder and get out and sit next to her.

"Was this your favorite summer up here?"

"For the most part, it felt weird not having our parents here but everything else about it was my favorite," she says and links our pinkies.

I reach over and grab my phone to check the time, 1:23am. "Did you wanna head up? It's almost 1:30."

"Can we stay until 1:30? I don't wanna go up just yet."

"Sure." I lay back on the pier and look up the stars. "I've been here three summers and I've never just laid here and looked at the stars.

Lexi says down beside me and looks up. "I used to come out a lot last summer when I was having a bad day."

"You know you could have came and talked to me about anything Lex."

"I know, most of it was just dumb stuff people would say to me online about my body. But they're in for a surprise when I go back."

"Mmm, yes they are."

"Keep it in your pants, Cent."

I start laughing and turn towards her. "You're a dork."

She turns towards me and smirks. "One more before we head up?"

I lick my lips and carefully pull her closer and kiss her softly. She moves her hand to my hair and runs her fingers through it causing me to moan softly. She smirks in the kiss and pulls away.

"I love when you do that."

"Moan?"

"No but yes but no, I love when you show me that you're enjoying what I'm doing to you. It makes me feel good."

"I always enjoy what you do to me, minus when you tease me."

"I'll remember that."

I quickly kiss her one more then get up and help her up. "Did you bring clothes or just come down here in your suit?

"Suit."

"Here, put on my shirt." I hand her my t shirt and she slips it on.

"Thanks."

We walk up to the cabin and quietly sneak back in. I walk her to her room and I softly kiss her goodnight. I head down to my room and quickly change.

I lay down on the bed and text Lexi.

Noah: night babygirl

Lexi: night Noah.

🏝🏝🏝🏝🏝🏝🏝🏝🏝

**Lexi's POV**

I wake up the next morning to a knock on my door.

"Y-Yeah?"

The door slowly opens and it's Chris. "Did I wake you?"

"Yeah."

"Oh sorry, I thought you were up."

"It's okay. What's up?" I ask as he comes over and sits on the edge of the bed.

"I was gonna tell you I'm gonna go into town and do some stuff for college. Noah's staying here so in case something happens."

"Yeah, Noah mentioned you said something about going into town. Is Harley going with?"

"Why would Harley go with?"

"I didn't know if she wanted to sit around the cabin all day being bored."

"Maybe I'll ask her she did seem interested when I said I was going to town."

"And I know how much you hate doing stuff alone, she could bring you some entertainment."

"Okay I'll ask her."

"Love you."

"Love you too, sis."

He gets off the bed and leaves my room. I curl back up and close my eyes to fall back asleep. Next thing I know there's another soft knock on my door.

"Yeah?" I say filled with sleep.

The door slowly opens then Noah walks in with a tray of what looks like food.

"Morning beautiful."

"Morning." I sit up and look at Noah. "What's this?"

"Breakfast in bed, a duh."

"Did I miss breakfast?"

"No, Chris and Harley left like twenty minutes ago and I wanted to do something nice for you."

"Aww Noah."

He sits the tray down across my lap and sits down next to me. "So as you can see we have some waffles, toast, and some fruits. Oh and honey."

"Can't forget the honey."

"No we can't. Specially when you taste like it."

"You were serious?"

"Yes, my little honey bee." He says and softly kisses my neck.

"I have some bad news," Noah says and looks at me.

"You're not leaving me, are you ?"

"No, but I told Chris we would do everyone's laundry and pick up the cabin a little."

"Oh, okay. I don't mind," I say and start eating.

Noah lays back on my bed and play on his phone.

"Did you eat?" I ask.

"Yeah, while I was making yours."

"Oh okay. Can I have a kiss?"

"Of course." He sits up and looks at me and laughs, I have honey smeared on my lips. "You're definitely gonna taste like honey."

"What?" I say like I have no idea what he's talking about.

He laughs and captures my lips with his. He pulls back a little and has honey all over his lips. "Now you taste like honey," I giggle.

He laughs and kisses me again. He carefully moves the tray away from me as he kisses me. He hovers above me and moves my legs apart so he can lay in between them. He pulls back and looks at me, "I'm gonna miss kissing you."

"I'm gonna miss your..."

"My what?"

I look down at him and lick my lips.

"Naughty Lexi."

"I never said what I was going to miss."

"What will you miss then?"

"Your fingers," I bite my lip then giggle.

"See. Naughty Lexi."

"But I will miss your lips." I pout and look at him.

"We gotta be more careful when we're back home."

"Yeah."

He leans down and kisses me again. I moan in the kiss and he smirks. He pulls away and looks at me.

"You're really beautiful."

I blush, "Thanks."

"Like you were always beautiful but once all this showed up, you got even more beautiful," he gestures this my body.

"Stop you're making me blush, Noah."

"I'm only tell you the truth," he says and kisses me again. He pulls back and moves back on his knees. "We actually gotta do some "chores" today."

"But kisses," I pout.

"I'll give you rewards if you do your chores."

"Fingers," I smirk and joke.

"Give the girl a taste and that's all she wants from me."

"I could say the same thing about you. My eyes are up here." I pull the blanket over my chest.

He pouts and looks at me.

I roll my eyes. "Let's go do our chores so I get rewards."

He kisses me quickly once more and he gets off the bed, taking the tray with him. I get up off the bed and grab my hoodie.

I follow him downstairs to the kitchen. "Can you do the dishes if I start packing stuff up, Chris said we'll probably just use the grill or microwave for the last days."

"Sure. But first we need to get rid of this honey. My lips feel weird."

He laughs as he gets the wash cloth and wets, carefully wiping my lips then his.

We spend 75% of the day cleaning the cabin and doing laundry for everyone. Noah didn't rewards me with his fingers but we did kiss a lot.

Harley and Chris come back around five so we have dinner ready to go. We don't do much the rest of the night besides hang out in the living room.

The last three days go by so fast and I wake up the morning we're supposed to leave at 5am. I quietly go downstairs to Noah's room and sneak inside.

I lay down on the bed and look at him. I'm gonna miss this for sure. I move closer to him and lay my head on his chest and he wakes up a little. He wraps his arm around me and I smile. Noah falls back asleep right away and I fall asleep about two minutes later.

I wake up a few hours later to Noah tracing designs on my arm that's across his chest.

"Morning," I say.

"So is this where I ignore you and go back to sleep?"

"You kinda did that this morning but you wrapped your arm around me."

"Not that I don't love waking up to you in my bed, what if someone comes in here?"

"I don't care right now. I wanted to snuggle and I'm snuggling."

"I can't believe today is our last day here," he says and frowns.

"Yeah, I know. I don't know when we're leaving, do you?"

"No, I don't think Chris is in a rush to get back home either."

"Good. More cuddles with Noah." I cuddle him closer. He wraps his arm around me tighter.

We lay there for thirty more minutes till my bladder is screaming at me.

"Noah. I gotta go to the bathroom."

He unwraps himself from me and I get up and go in his bathroom, I close the door as there's a knock on his door.

I start washing my hands when there's a knock on the door, "yeah."

"It's safe to come out," Noah says.

"Okay," I saw as I dry my hands off. I come out and see Noah laying on the bed messing around on his phone. I walk over to his bed and lay down. "Who was it?"

"Chris. He came to say we were probably leaving around two and we should make sure we have everything ready by 1:30."

"Oh okay." I lay my head on his chest and frown.

"I know it sucks but we still have one week till we all go back."

"But Chris and my parents will around."

"I can come over and hang out or we can go somewhere to be alone. We used to do that all the time and they never thought anything of it."

"Okay. Kiss?"

"Of course my little honey bee."

I sit up and he pulls me closer and we softly kiss. He deepens the kiss pulling me closer. I moan softly and he pulls back.

"Honey. Mmm." He smirks and laughs.

"You're going to regret that one day, just watch."

"How would I regret that?"

"I don't know but I will find a way."

He rolls his eyes. "Chris did also say we have to eat whatever is left in the kitchen."

My stomach starts growling at the thought of food. "Let go."

"Let me go first," Noah says and quickly pushes me down on the bed and hovers over me and quickly kisses me then gets off the bed.

"Regret, mister."

He laughs and checks the living room and I walk behind him, he walks out then motions for me to follow.

We head into the kitchen and Chris has everything that doesn't need to be refrigerated on the counter and a list of what's in the fridge on the fridge.

"I'll take the orange juice and the yogurt," I say and look at Noah.

"Okay I'll take the apple juice and fruits, but only if you help me with the fruits."

"I'll help."

We get everything we say and head into the dinning room to eat.

We spend the next fifteen to twenty minutes eating and goofing around feeding each other fruit when Harley and Chris come in from outside.

"Hey where you this morning? I went to tell you the plan and you weren't in your room," Chris says and sits down at the table.

"Bathroom. But Noah told me when he came for food. The only thing in the fridge is waters and everything else is non fridge."

"Okay, thanks guys."

We spend the next couple hours making sure we have everything packed and unplugged before loading up the Jeep.

I head upstairs to my room and grab my gym bag when Noah bursts into my room and gently closes my door and wraps his arms around me, turns me again and crashes his lips into mine.

I kiss back as he rubs his hands over my body, down to my ass and squeezes it. He pulls back a little and looks at me and smirks.

"Warn a girl," I whisper.

"Warning," he says and pulls me back against him and kisses me again. He start kissing down to my neck and then to my collar bone then kisses back up and softly bites my neck causing me to moan, he kisses the spot and kisses up to my lips again.

He slowly pulls away and looks at me, "I needed one last taste before we leave."

"Well you could have warned me first. And I would have given you a lot more than that."

"Oh baby I know, but you gotta leaving wanting more and you and I both know we both want a lot more."

"That is very true, I definitely want a lot more of you but we gotta go," I pout at Noah and whimper.

"I know babygirl but I promise that's not the last of me, you'll get."

"Good. Can I have one more kiss?"

"Of course."

I lean up on my tiptoes and connect our lips. I wrap my arms around his waist and we kiss for a minute. I pull away and lean back down, I lay my head on his chest. "I feel like this is goodbye, but I know it's not."

"I'm definitely not going away, honey. If you ever need me, I'm just a call or text away."

"I know. We better head down before Chris comes looking for us."

He wraps his arms around my waist and hugs me tight. I wrap my arms around him and hug him back. He slowly unwraps himself from me and I do the same.

I grab my bag from my bed and Noah walks to the door and opens it. We walk downstairs and out to the cars.

I get into the Jeep with Chris and Harley and Noah gets into his. We pull out and head to our house.

_That's definitely a summer I will never forget._


End file.
